


Sweet and Salty

by Kathos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathos/pseuds/Kathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could deal with the fact that Sherlock was dead, it was those that he left behind that troubled Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Salty

He looked at the whisky snifter in his hand, the dark peaty smelling liquid had helped burn some of the pain away but he needed more. Pouring himself another generous measure of the Bowmore darkest he had favoured of late he sighed heavily and returned to sitting on the sofa. Sherlock had been dead for two weeks and he had been suspended. He had been turned on by those he had counted as his closest colleagues, he had been abandoned by the woman who he had thought would be his companion for life, the mother of his children. He closed his eyes; the funeral had been so hard. Not because of how he felt, having lost colleagues before he could deal with the funeral. No it seems the pain of others was something he couldn't deal with. He had had no idea that he felt this way but seeing Molly crying over the dead detectives eulogy had torn his heart in two. He felt a longing to comfort her at the graveside that he had never felt before, though his dreams that night had been less than gallant. Memories of the imagined touch of her had flooded his mind that morning in the shower, he was shamed to recall thrusting his release to thoughts of taking her over his office desk as she begged him to let her come. So now he sat torn between calling to make sure she was ok and forbidding himself from ever speaking to her again. Running a hand through his silvered hair and sighing dramatically he picked up his phone, her number saved from previous cases named for the lab so the ex wouldn't get jealous he thought bitterly. He turned his head as he heard the simultaneous ringing in the handset and outside his front door. Cautiously he made his way to the door, looking through the spyhole he saw her standing there bedraggled, clearly she had forgotten her umbrella. Opening the door she looked up at him tears streaming down her face.

"Molly what's wrong?" He asked.

"Greg I am so sorry" She looked down as she apologised.

"Molly, what why?" He had no idea what she was apologising for.

"I can't tell you but you have to know I never wanted to hurt you" She had never hurt him so he had no idea what she was apologising for.

"Molly come in you're soaked" She came in but remained standing on the mat. Water dripping from her hair mingling with her tears. He reached out a brushed a strand back from her face and lent down to kiss her. Soft warm lips mixed with rainwater. She tasted sweet and salty at the same time as he deepened the kiss holding her to him not caring about the rain soaking his shirt or the fact that she would obviously feel his arousal pushing against her slender hip. She groaned into the kiss and Greg felt her trail her hand down his chest to run her palm over the bulge in his trousers.

"Molly please." He begged. He could barely summon the strength to speak as all his body screamed at him to grab her and take her against the wall. But this was Molly and she deserved more than a greying divorced bitter detective could give her.

"Greg I want to." It was her turn to beg now. She whispered into his ear before placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. Surprised he pulled away to look into her eyes unsure if she truly meant it. Her warm brown eyes were rings around blown pupils and her cheeks were flushed but there was no uncertainty that he could see.

"You deserve better." He knew she was the most precious thing he had ever touched, so much more innocent than his ex had been.

"I want you." She said breathlessly, finally confessing what she had been hiding for so long.

"I know better." He chastised.

"Stubborn." She accused.

"Realistic." He confessed.

"You don't want me?" She asked nervously.

"I am not dumb nor blind Molly, you are gorgeous and smart and everything I am not." He confessed. She smiled sweetly at him, knowing he really didn't realise how amazing he was.

"You are everything I want. Strong, handsome, loyal, and I think you are very smart. You keep up with Sherlock don't you and to be fair you can't be worse than the last one. Jim, well, James Moriarty is not someone I want future dates trying to live up to." He laughed, she had him there.

"Please don't regret this." Begging her once more. He pulled her into his arms and led them towards his bedroom. Sitting on the bed he pulled her into his lap. Her skirt hitched up around her waist. Kissing her he ran his hands up and down her thighs. She moaned softly as he skimmed the inside of her leg, his fingers drifting to her core finding her soaked. _Must be doing something right._ He flipped them so she was underneath him. Her smile beaming as she lifted her arms above her head, wrists crossed as if he had tied them there. That was definitely something to explore at a later date. Leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Good girl." He whispered in her ear. The shudder going through her body was his reward and the wetness that welcomed him as he thrust into her in one fluid motion confirmed that if he ever got to have this again he needed to plan something very special for her. There was none of the awkwardness he associated with a first encounter as they moved completely in tune with each other. Her breathless pants and moans morphed into an attempt to say his name, an ego boost as he had half expected Sherlock's name to be on her lips. Suddenly the heat and flutter of her orgasm was too much for him, he chocked out her name trying to apologise, and he didn't want this to end. Coming he buried his face into the crook of her neck hoping to muffle the rough scream he was trying to hold back. Molly seemed to invoke more in him then any other woman he had been with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm so I seem to have been distracted by other ships. Sorry, will try and work on the other one soon. The themes are seeming to be cutting a little closer to home than I had intended.


End file.
